1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition comprising a polymer that comprises an oligomeric macromonomer wherein the oligomeric macromonomer comprises reactive functional groups and has an average functionality ranging from 1.0 to 30.0 depending on the configuration of the polymer.
2. Background Information
A variety of industries (e.g. automotive OEM, industrial) incorporate polymers in various coatings that are used in those industries. For example, in the automotive OEM industry, the coating system (i.e., finish) that is applied onto an automobile or truck body typically comprises an electrodepositable coating layer, a primer surfacer layer deposited onto at least a portion of the electrodepositable coating layer, at least one pigmented basecoat layer deposited onto at least a portion of the primer surfacer layer, and a clear coat layer deposited onto at least a portion of the basecoat layer. Each of these layers result from a coating composition which utilizes polymers as the main film forming component of the coating composition.
Polymers, as well as additives, used in the coatings can vary depending on the type of coating and needs of the user. Coating properties may also vary depending on the type of polymer(s) and/or additives used. There remains a need for coating compositions having improved properties.